ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dib Membrane
Dib Membrane is one of the main characters of Invader Zim. He is an eccentric young boy who is obsessed with the paranormal. He is the brother of Gaz Membrane and the son of Professor Membrane, as well as Zim's greatest nemesis. He attends school with Zim, and is determined to stop him from conquering Earth and expose him as an alien, though almost nobody believes him. He is highly unpopular at school and at home for said obsession with the paranormal, and is often dismissed as "crazy" or "insane". He is voiced by Andy Berman. Appearance Dib is 11–13 Earth years old (during seasons 1–2, including the unifinished episodes) and resembles his father Professor Membrane. Both have black, scythe-like hair; in Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom Dib's got more jagged and bigger with age. Many people claim that Dib's head is big, a running gag in the show; but it's not visibly bigger. The redesign process God Save the Dib, however, actually gave him a bigger head. His hair spike seems to be solid, and retains its shape even when getting wet. It took a water balloon of ridiculous proportions dropped from Earth's orbit and a second normal water balloon in order to get it to bend, as seen in The Wettening. Dib seems to be able to zip-line with his hair spike (using the spike as the runners), as seen in Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars. Likewise, it seems solid enough to punch through a brick wall like any part of his body if Dib is flung hard enough, as seen in Mortos der Soulstealer. He wears a pair of round glasses and a trademark black trench coat along with a blue shirt with an unsmiling grey face on it, pulled directly from Squee!, in which the main character, Todd, also known as Squee, wears exactly the same shirt. Personality Dib is separated from the rest of his peers by his exceptional intelligence and determination, and he continues to seek out the paranormal despite the considerable ridicule he receives from both peers and family. He considers himself to be the sole defender of Earth against Zim's plans of conquest, and rightly so; he is in fact the only one who knows and cares that Zim is an Irken Invader bent on world destruction. When Zim first landed on Earth, Dib was initially shown to be more antagonistic, obsessed and desperate, making it his sole goal in life to expose Zim as an alien by any means necessary. However, he eventually realized that any efforts to reveal Zim would be wasted on his oblivious peers, and Dib eventually lost his obsessive, desperate edge, becoming a more humorous and more sympathetic character overall. Dib shares his father's scientific and technological prowess, with skills that far exceed the average human being: He has been known to created advanced technology entirely from scratch (for example, an advanced water balloon-launching apparatus). These skills aren't limited to just Earth-based technology, either; Dib has on multiple occasions proven a keen understanding of Irken technology as well, whether it be hacking into Zim's base, reverse-engineering a rogue Invader's crashed vessel or remotely flying the Irken flagship itself. On the other hand he is very brave and intelligent and the strength of the will as long as it is also a time and do not give up and Dib also has put very difficult for his generation plans on the other hand is the only intelligent among his fellow mortals. Gallery Dib.jpg Dib.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Fictional characters Category:Invader Zim